


Light After Dark

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bonfires, Celebrations, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus finds solace in the Post-War bonfire celebrations, and hope in the new era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light After Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasha/gifts).



> Originally written for Kirasha. Deviates from Deathly Hallows, obviously.

By the time Remus arrived, the bonfire rose high into the sky. With it being a new moon, there were no other light sources for miles around. the darkness was creeping in, little by little. It was comforting, to feel the fire's radiance against his skin. Wizards and muggles alike were around, mingling and celebrating a new start. The war finally over, it's all Remus wanted, needed. He let the distant music and flickering flames move his body. He didn't jump when he felt arms slide around his waist to move along to the rhythm. A name ghosted his lips but he dared not say it aloud, for fear he’d be wrong. But he wasn’t.

“Remus.”

His name was said with such gentleness, Remus almost couldn’t believe it. He leaned back against the body, the arms holding him. Severus was alive, and found him. That was all that mattered now. He turned his head to say something but he was soon caught in a kiss, awkward and tentative.

Their first kiss in a new era, and it surely wouldn’t be their last.


End file.
